polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bangladeshball
Bangladeshball |nativename = বাংলাদেশ বল গণপ্রজাতন্ত্রী|image = Bangladesz.png|caption =This border is used to be much more complicated than you think it is! |reality = ���� People's Republic of Bangladesh ����|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|capital = Dhakaball|type= Indic| affiliation = SAARCball |personality =|language = Bengali|religion = Islam (main) Hinduism|friends = NepalRawr Germanyball Bhutanball USAball Indiaball (Sometimes) Assamball|enemies = Israelcube Pakistanball Sentineleseball Myanmarball Disgrace|likes =Jute, Rice, Spicy food, Bengal Tigers, Bengali|hates =Drowning, Floods, terrorist, Urdu|founded =1971|ended = |onlypredecessor = East Pakistanball|predicon = Pakistan|intospace =Yes, he can. He can also into many enclaves|status =Alive (till drowns)|notes =|gender = Male|imagewidth = default|predecessor = |food = Rice, Pilau, Fish, Kebab}} Bangladeshball is a poor countryball in Southern Asia. He used to be called East Pakistanball. It is a Muslim majority country with some Hindu, a small percent of the population is other religion. Bangladeshball is a founding member of the SAARCball. They also contribute one of the largest UNball peacekeeping force. Most of Bangladeshball cannot into areas higher than the sea level, therefore Bangladesh is often of drowning, the reason why Bangladesh needs to be and is an excellent swimmer, he also smokes weed. Bangladesh cannot out of water so much plants die. Bangladeshball is very poverty. History Bangladeshball was a child of 2ball. He eventually bacame the Bengal Sultanateball till Mughal Empireball conquered him. UKball conquered the Indian subcontinent after Mughalball died. Bangladeshball becomed British Rajball till 1947, when Pakistanball become his brother, but dependent. He was East Pakistanball till in 1971, when Bangladeshball becomed a full independent secular country, although they are majority Muslim country. Although, Indiaball was never serious about a war with Bangladesh, and didn't really tried to fight. On 16th April 2001 Indiaball tried to grab Bangladesh but was beaten back badly. Flag Colors Main Colors Relations * Indiaball - Was a friend in 1971. But now havings love hate relationship. Indiaball tried to grab Bangladeshballs clay in 2001. But Still give Transit To Indiaball. And Rohit Sharma was out, It wasnt a no ball in the 2015 cricket semi final. Thanks for the satellite, I guess. * Pakistanball - Used to be mean bully, now has apologized we is of friends again but 2012 ASIACUP never forget! * Chinaball - CHING CHONG CHING CHING PEOPLE. Gib aids plox * USAball -We makings clothes for them. Gibs bangla aids, however more aids plox. * Israelcube - you are not country give Palestineball We know the feel ball.... * Gypsyball - Disgrace Gallery Artwork CFJUL1Z.png M1vdFLd.png Bangladesz.png PtLTBMA.png G3lhIR1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png Comics B7hYDoR.png HTOAjjU.png|CHAALE JAO, PAKISTAN! pFFN38k.png Bangladesh_Big.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png Why Luxembourg is rich.png india is of shitty neighbor.jpg USA's Hero.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball. Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 5wFbEZm.png Bangladesh's Plan.png|Bangladesh has a plan... Bangladeshball drowning.png xYFxyRX.png Sealand and Russia.png 4ocdK8T.png Sd06SiH.png C8X0qFp.png PBolNLS.png SATpQO1.png Neighbors.png Qezzez6.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Hard Work.png The Split.jpg Category:South Asia Category:Asia Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Orthodox Category:Communism Category:D8 Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Aryan Category:Curry Category:Weed Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Southeast Asia Category:Tropical Category:Independent Category:Genocide Category:Poor Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasoid Category:Buddhist Category:Low countries Category:Is blub Category:Former British Colonies Category:Dense Category:ISIS Removers Category:N-11 Category:Fragmented Category:Small Category:Former Pakistan Category:Sun Category:Populated Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Middle Power Category:Former Dutch Colonies Category:Pro Palestine Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lovers Category:LDC countries Category:Hindu Removers Category:Women rights removers Category:Over populated Category:India Allies Category:Gypsy Remover